1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a combining structure of a shock absorber which may ensure that the overall length of a shock absorber does not unnecessarily increase and normal damping force is generated without interfering with flow of a working fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shock absorber generally operates according to vibration of a vehicle which depends on road surface conditions and generates damping force, which varies depending on how rapidly the shock absorber is operated.
Since ride comfort and running stability of a vehicle may vary according to the damping force generated by the shock absorber, it may be very important to adjust the characteristics of damping force in designing the vehicle.
Such a shock absorber includes a piston rod installed at a vehicle body, a cylinder installed at an axle and filled with a working fluid. The piston rod is arranged to reciprocate in the cylinder.
In addition, installed at an end of the piston rod is a piston valve, which divides the inner space of the cylinder into a compression chamber and a rebound chamber, and controls flow of the working fluid between the compression chamber and the rebound chamber when the piston rod reciprocates, in order to obtain damping force.
When a bypass passage is additionally installed at the piston rod, any obstruction that may interfere with flow of the working fluid should be removed from opposite ends of the bypass passage.
In general, a conventional shock absorber has a simple structure in which a stopper is installed on an upper side of the opposite ends of the bypass passage with a margin provided between the stopper and the bypass passage, and thereby the diameter of the holes forming the opposite ends of the bypass passage may add length to the shock absorber, increasing the overall length of the shock absorber.
Further, in the conventional shock absorber, when the piston valve is coupled with the piston and fixed by the stopper, a washer is mounted between the stopper and the piston valve. Such a washer may also cause increases of not only the overall length of the shock absorber but also the production costs of the shock absorber.